wolves heart
by emily663
Summary: A young girl since the age of 4 has been a pawn of the ministry of magic, the day her parents gave her up and let them infect her , they found a necklace . it allows only female wolves to travel through time. Discovering of her supposed mental issue, a voice called Moonshine, the ministry decides to have her go through schooling with Britain's most troublesome boys, the marauders.
1. polouge

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN MOST CHARACTERS ONLY OWN EMILY, PLOT AND NECKLACE IDEA. DONT SUE ME, I'M INNOCENT **

**Summary:** A young girl since the age of 4 has been a pawn of the ministry of magic, the day her parents gave her up and let them infect her , they found a necklace . it allows only female wolves to travel through time. Upon discovery of her mental issue, the ministry decides to have her go through schooling with Britain's most troublesome boys the marauders. She discovers home and love for the first time.

**Authors note: Hi this is my first fic so please be nice. I'm not sure if this is a good plot, this idea was sort of bouncing in my head for about a month sooo.. ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Prologue**

Emily frowned up at the large beast in front of her. It had big theeth and she whimpered. She stood up on her wobbly 4 year old legs and ran to the corner, the monster crouched down and pounced. Emily crumpled under the extra weight and cried out when the beast sunk its teeth into her shoulder.

"Mummy! Daddy! Help…" she fell in and out of consciousness

People began to come into the room… She was being pulled out… She was put on a bed.

"Sleep, child. I'm sorry we had to do this." Said a lady, as she put a necklace around her neck

This was how the life of Emily Slattery was ruined. How the world was cruel and molded her life for their aid. How she was made unstable and untrusting. She didn't know, that this very moment a young boy named remus lupin was going through the same experience, The bite of a werewolf, the infection of lycanthropy.

****

AN: I know that was bad but it was necessary back ground information. Next chapter shows her Mental Condition. Please Review.


	2. Back to the 70's

Chpt 1

I hissed in pain as she collided with the ground in the year 2006 this was the first time she traveled more than a few months. I managed to avoid landing on her back but wound up opening the cuts on my arm. Damn the ministry, if they wanted to help then they would've let me go. I'm only 11 ant they are having me travel to the seventies, again. I hated it there. I was bit there.

Just because I'm a bit unstable and depressed doesn't mean I need to ' _meet people'_ or _' learn to trust and love'. Stupid people._ If this is what it take's to have a normal life.

I shook my head and went up to the instructor.

"I'm ready. I'll go get ready." Before she had the chance to reply, I turned and ran to pack. As I ran I smiled the first real smile for a long time, I'm free. I ran into my room and became a blur I was moving so fast. I had my books, clothes and potions, with my wand in hand, and ran to meet the minister. I flew past the hall of prophesies and past the room that once held the veil, momentarily stopping but charged right on.

The minister was a man who went through the war named Kingsley Shacklebolt. He smiled when he saw me, I ran up to him and gave him a light hug around the middle. The man filled in the roll of a father to me ever since I was little, apparently he knew a werewolf like me that people were cruel to and he wanted to make sure that never happened. He looked at me and the clothes I was wearing and sighed, the bite mark on my shoulder was still a bit red and pink, and was visible with the dark red and silver tank-top I was wearing. The black shorts I was wearing went just under my knees showing quite a few scars form past transformations. In the pocket of the shorts was an iPod with my blue and silver headphones, the iPod I was admandent about being able to get music from 1960 to 2020. One of the few arguments I won.

Kingsley sighed; he pulled out his wand and transfigured a baggy jacket for her to put on over the tank-top.

"When you get to the past, people are going to be suspicious of why you have scars. The Ministry is most likely brag about having a girl from the future, so people will know and you know how to work electronics on Hogwarts so you will be able to work your iPod and everything, but werewolves are alienated by most of the wizarding world. The ministry and headmaster will know everything-" I cut him off

"Everything! No people will try and mollycoddle me and be freaked out. That can't happen." I exclaimed "People will hate me and in that time is the only place I can even possibly find my mate."

Kingsley bent down to my level and gave me a hug. He pulled back and put his hands on my shoulders, he understood my urgency. If I didn't find my mate I would die. Male werewolves would go into depression, females die, without the reassurance that they have a soul mate and some one that loves the wolf side too, the wolf inside usually kills itself during the transformation, wolfsbane potion or no.

"I know, I'm also almost positive that I know your mate, and where you will find him." He smiled slightly " I'm going to have to clone you. You wont have to worry. Your clone will have a different mate then you want to know who yours is?"

I looked him in the eye with a face that said '_really? You had to ask?_' " Of course I do. Is he older than me? Is he a werewolf? If he is, Will he know Im his mate?"

I looked up at him fearfully; I really hoped he was a werewolf. The odds that he was a wizard, and him loving a werewolf are low.

"He is a werewolf just like you, you were the same age and he should be able to. His name is Remus Lupin." He said and looked at my face. My long sandy blonde hair kept falling into my eyes and my eyes were still changing colors. Gray, blue, green, dark gray, black and most of all amber. My mate , I can finally meet him.

"I'm a bit peeved at you, you know. Never letting me meet him." I huffed. It was ruined by my smile, he bent down and pulled out his wand and said _'duplicata_ _puellae'. _I looked to my rightand saw another me, I smirked knowing that I could have so much fun with that spell. Kingsley looked at me and bent down to give me a final hug.

"I'll miss you. Goodbye"

"Bye" was all I could choke out as I reached around my neck and pressed the shining moon in the middle of the necklace that was made of colorful gems, I took the letter out of his hands, and hugged him with tears streaming down my face. a bright light began enveloping me and I blinked and smiled sadly at him the last thing I saw was him smile slightly in return before I disappeared in a burst of light.

'_Well Moonshine I don't want to be crazy, maybe Remus has something like you in his head.'_

'Thing, I _am not a thing I am the wolf' Moonshine replied indignant._

_ 'No one else knows that so for all I know I'm insane, and this is not at all normal. Even for werewolves!'_


End file.
